fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinoka
Hinoka (ヒノカ) is a main and playable character of the Birthright and Revelation routes in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the second eldest child of the Hoshido royal family. She is voiced by Kaori Nazuka in the Japanese version. Profile Hinoka is the second child of five in the Hoshidan royal family. She originally had another sibling, the Avatar. However, Hinoka lost this sibling when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. Feeling helpless since she could not stop the kidnapping, she began training as a sky knight after the loss of her dear sibling. She has stated that she tried multiple times to infiltrate Nohr to rescue them herself, but was stopped by Ryoma and Mikoto every time. The other reason was because she once openly declared to Mikoto that she did not truly view her as her mother because they were not related by blood. Although she apologized for it, she deeply regretted saying it and trained harder as a self-imposed atonement. She has the service of Setsuna and Azama. When the Avatar returned to Hoshido after many years, Hinoka cried onto her long lost sibling, overjoyed to be reunited after so long. Her birthday is August 18. Birthright If the Avatar sides with Hoshido, Hinoka and her siblings will join the Avatar's army. In chapter 8, she reunites with the avatar along with her subordinates and is put aware of the situation. Conquest If the Avatar sides with Nohr, Hinoka and her siblings will fight the Avatar and the invading Nohrian forces. In Chapter 24, Hinoka prepares for the upcoming battle with the Avatar and their Nohrian allies, upset that they decided to join them instead. With her subordinates Azama and Setsuna, along with a group of Hoshidan soldiers, Hinoka uses the power of the Dragon's Vein to slow them down while her fliers attempt to overwhelm them. Despite using its power, it is not enough and she is eventually defeated by them. After the battle, she talks with the Avatar and is upset with their actions. Although the Avatar is told to execute her, they cannot and decide to spare her and her subordinates. However, before leaving, Camilla threatens Hinoka not to do anything that would hurt them, or she'll kill her for sure. She also reveals to her that Sakura and her group are still alive. After the Avatar and their Nohrian allies kill the demonic Takumi, she later appears with Sakura at Nohr's castle. After the war, she becomes Hoshido's next queen. Revelation In Chapter 16, Hinoka, along with Ryoma, Scarlet, Azama and Setsuna will join the Avatar at the start of the chapter. Personality Serious and unsophisticated, Hinoka is defined by a personality that detracts from the stereotype of reserved demureness that is commonly attributed to princesses; on the contrary, Hinoka's mannerisms are more aligned towards that of a natural warrior, replete with a spirit of courage and fearlessness. This spirit of Hinoka's is strongly complemented by her passionate sense of patriotism, one that compels her to personally take up arms in order to defend her homeland and its people from coming under harm. In this regard, she has the tendency to charge headlong into battle with wild abandon, often disregarding her personal safety and the objections of others as she does so. Hinoka's natural inclination to protect others is not without a cause; according to her supports with the Avatar, this primarily stems from a profound sense of anger and guilt directed towards herself for having failed to prevent their abduction by Nohr. It is through Hinoka's adamant desire to protect others that a softer side to her personality is simultaneously revealed; she is, at the core, selflessly compassionate, where she values the lives of others more than she does her own, no matter what their social class may be. This is especially evident in her supports with Azama, where, in spite of his protests, Hinoka desperately attempts to salvage the life of a fatally wounded soldier, unreservedly demanding him to lend his healing assistance to her. Her supports with the Avatar also show her confiding in her pegasus about his thoughts for him or her. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 6/8= |-|Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flame= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace the Dark |-|All Difficulties= *In Guard Stance with Takumi, +2 Str/Skl/Spd Conquest Chapter 11 - The Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 24 - Princess Hinoka of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with Oni Chieftain, +4 Str/Def Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |45% |55% |15% |50% |60% |60% |35% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |45% |55% |25% |50% |60% |60% |35% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Falcon Knight Class |45% |50% |15% |55% |60% |55% |35% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Kinshi Knight Class Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= Avatar |baseclass= Varies |promotedclass1= Varies |promotedclass2= Varies}} |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Hinata * Kaze * Azama * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Leo (Revelation) * Xander (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Ryoma * Takumi * Azura * Sakura * Setsuna * Camilla (Revelation) * Hinoka's children Quotes Ally Hinoka Chapter 4 Enemy Hinoka Conquest Chapter 6 Vs. Avatar * Hinoka: What exactly do you think you're doing, Avatar?! Betraying us for Nohr... It just can't be true! They must have tricked you somehow, right? * Avatar: I'm sorry, Hinoka. I just... I can't abandon the ones I loved all these years. It's as simple as that. * Hinoka: Avatar... Say it isn't so... Defeated Conquest Chapter 11 Vs. Avatar * Hinoka: '''Avatar! We meet at last! * '''Avatar: '''Hinoka...so you're the one who took the Rainbow Sage. * '''Hinoka: '''You really are fighting for Nohr eh? I had to see it with my own eyes. You know, I spent so many years wishing that I could be near you. Now you're right in front of me, but we couldn't be further apart. * '''Avatar: '''I'm sorry it had to be this way. I know you wanted me to return to Hoshido and for us to be a family. It kills me to have caused you so much pain. It is a burden I shall always bear. However I....I.... * '''Hinoka: '''I know. You needn't say another word. I also know you won't hold back. I can read your sad eyes like an open book. After all, though we hardly know each other, you're still my little sister. * '''Avatar: '''Hinoka.... * '''Hinoka: '''If you're that determined to fight then so be it. Let's see if all that resolve is enough to take down your own sister! Vs. Camilla Defeated Conquest Chapter 24 Vs. Avatar * '''Hinoka: Hello, Avatar. Here you are, back in your true home. How does it feel? * Avatar: I’m sorry Hinoka, but I must seize the Hoshidan throne. Let me pass, or I will strike you down. * Hinoka: You can’t mean that! Do you really feel nothing for this place? For us?! I always imagined welcoming you home, seeing you running up those steps. I longed to watch you grow up…to call you brother/sister and hold you tight. That was my dream. But now… That dream is dead. Isn’t it, Avatar? * Avatar: Hinoka… * Hinoka: Psh, what am I wasting my time for? Dreaming of things that will never be… The enemy commander is right in front of me. There’s only one thing to do. When I’m through with you, you will never threaten this kingdom again! Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "I'm still riding high off that last battle." (surge) * "Sure, sounds like a good plan. Let's work together and give it our all!" (team up - answering) * "Today's a pretty slow day... Maybe I'll spend it riding my dear horse." (idle) * "I noticed you keeping busy, Avatar. Good work, but don't forget to rest, too." (idle) * "You've traveled so far, friend. If you'd like, i can introduce you to my horse." (visiting another castle) Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Congrats, congrats, and congrats again! I'm trying to make up for our years apart." * "Happy birthday." Level Up *"Nothing scares me now." (6+ stats up) *"Well done! Now to try even harder!" (4-5 stats up) *"I'll train even more for next time." (2-3) *"Hrm, that was less than I was hoping." (0-1 stat up) Class Change *"Is this as tough a look as my last?" Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Stay focused." * "No need to worry!" * "Let's have at it!" * "I see the enemy." * "Help is coming." * "I'll back you up." * "I can protect you." * "Everything'll be all right." Attack Stance * "I'll show you!" * "Too slow!" Guard Stance * "Back off!" Critical/Skill * "You're not ready for this!" * "Clear the way!" * "This is it for you!" Defeated Enemy * "A good effort." * "Victory is mine!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I need to get stronger." * "Thank you!" Defeated by Enemy * "I refuse to...accept...this..." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings Hinoka - Warrior Princess (紅の戦姫 Akai no Ikusa Hime lit. Crimson Battle Princess Hinoka became general of the Hoshidan army. While her official portraits depict a gentle princess, she was known to personally go on solo missions to destroy the remaining Faceless. Hinoka and Hinata * Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. Hinoka and Saizo * Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. Trivia *Hinoka placed 6th most popular female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. *Hinoka's artwork depicts her wielding a Steel Naginata. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book, Kozaki had Hinoka’s image ready earlier than Camilla’s, as he has taken a real liking for her concept: a straightforward and determined woman. As he wanted to make her different from the earlier Pegasus Knights, Kozaki made Hinoka to have an image of a somewhat stoic hero. **However, Hinoka did not exist in the original story draft that was written by Kibayashi. *It is rumoured that Kagero, a ninja and one of Ryoma's subordinates, was originally going to be the second-born Hoshidan royal (where Hinoka currently stands). Hinoka later replaced Kagero for unknown reasons. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters